What goes up, doesnt go down
by AngelFireSpirit
Summary: Sakura has deep feelings for a colleague at work, what happens when an elevator ride gets too crowded, the heat rises and the truth comes out.


**Title: **What goes up, doesn't come down

**Summary:** Sakura has deep feelings for a colleague at work, what happens when an elevator ride gets too crowded, the heat rises and the truth comes out.

**Author: Ok this is my first lemon story ok, just so we get that sorted. It once again a one shot but anyway plez r&r and I hope you like it .**

**Now Sakura shall do the Disclaimer.**

**Sakura: **Ok people AngelFireSpirit doesn't own CCS so sorry if it doesn't exceed your expectations.

**Author:** Sakura your doing that more often anyone else just goes on and on

**Sakura: **Koolio can't wait on with the story

**Author:** Sakura you where born for this, that's it your getting a pay rise

**Sakura:** YAY

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Ages:** 20

* * *

Sakura woke up in bed to find the light shinning in on her "no wonder I woke up" she turned to see what time it was "7:30 on a Sunday? No fair" she turned round to face the form of her sleeping husband and smiled.

_Flash back_

_Lemon_

Every day begins the same; his scent, lightly musky, a little spicy, filling my senses. Watching the short hairs at the nape of his neck start to curl when it's humid outside.

We share the elevator together every single morning, and for those ten minutes I can let my fantasies run free.

I don't know when it started, exactly, or when I became aware that he was my faithful companion on these long trips in the elevator. It began like the faint scent he wears, a tickling around the senses, so vague you're unsure whether you smell it at all or if it's just a phantom.

I don't know much about him, all I know is that he works in my department and his second name is Li. But I've memorized every curve, every line of his profile, his shoulders and arms, every single detail of him.

Some people have their morning coffee.  
I have my morning L, corny I know but he's my mystery lover.

With seventy floors, the elevators are all by necessity crowded during the morning rush to work. A few heart-stopping times, the closed quarters have forced him back against me, rubbing breathtakingly close.

So many times, too many to count, I've found myself imagining what it would be like to slide my hands forward, and to hold him.

Would he step away? Would he turn to me, shocked, and deliver a scathing comment? Or would he press himself into my hands, to the pressure and heat of my palms?

Would he take a half-step backward, pressing himself into my body, giving me the freedom to wrap my arms around him?

Would he let me taste the skin on his neck, always so close to my lips? The tiny hollow beneath his ear fascinates me. I'm forever tempted to breathe into his ear of how much I want him, right here, right now.

The most tantalizing question of all was, how would he react if he knew I thought about him this way every morning?

My heart is pounding in anticipation this morning as I near the elevators. I sense him before I see him, an elemental awareness that lifts the hairs on the back of my neck. I work my way through the crowd that stands waiting until I am nearly in front of him, ready to take my place at the back of the elevator.

Today, something new. He turns his head to me. Smiles.

My heart pounds as I look at those full lips, those dark, sexy eyes.

The bell sounds on the elevator and the doors swoosh open. I step forward and head to the back left corner of the elevator.

There. That scent. I close my eyes and inhale as he positions himself just in front of me. Scent is such a wonderfully powerful aphrodisiac. I have no idea what cologne he wears, but it calls to my senses, oh how I wish he was mine.

As people continue to pile on the elevator, he's forced to move closer to me, his shoulder blades brushing the tips of my breasts. I let out a tiny gasp before I'm even aware of doing so. I know he must have heard it - his ear is so close to my lips, there's no chance he could have missed it.

Rather than step forward slightly or shift to move away, he leans back a fraction of an inch and moves his upper body slowly. The slightly nubby fabric of his sports jacket rubs against my breasts. My nipples stand up, begging for attention.

I am standing in an elevator, dying.  
Was it on purpose?

My heart speeds up as my breasts begin to ache from the light contact.

He moves his upper body again, just an inch in either direction, enough to brush my nipples. He's now so close in front of me that I'm nearly breathing in his ear.

My mind is twirling.

Oh, God! Does he know?  
Has he been thinking the same things as me all this time?

As the doors open to let the first of the passengers out, I feel him start to move. I realize he's setting down his laptop. In order to do so, though, in these cramped quarters, he's forced (or is he?) to bend slightly forward, pressing his body back against mine, pushing his ass against my pelvis.

It's over too quickly for anyone else on the elevator to have noticed.

Except for me, and I'm now trembling so hard I can barely keep myself still. I'd do anything, anything at this point for him to repeat that motion, even just the slightest pressure against my pelvis a balm for the aching between my thighs.

He pushes back against me slightly, turning his body a little so that our companions on this elevator ride cannot see my body at all.

Suddenly, I feel fingertips against my bare thighs.

I close my eyes, wild thoughts tumbling through my brain.

Thank God I wore a short skirt today.  
What... oh, my... what is he doing?  
Am I out of my mind?

His hands move between us as his fingertips move feather light between my thighs, brushing higher.

I can't help myself. I slide my legs further apart, slowly.

This teasing is maddening, delicious, and heart-pounding.

The fingers discover my panties, the wetness having soaked through the front. I'm on fire and light-headed and perched on the edge, every cell in my body wholly focused on the movements of his fingers.

I tense at that first touch, my entire body tightening. My clit is pounding as his fingers brush wetly against it.

He rolls small circles around my clit. My knees feel like they're going to buckle. I lean my upper body forward, using his back as a brace. My body is trembling like a leaf in the wind.

A lone finger travels down and slips inside me.

My breath whooshes out beside his ear. I clench around him, pussy muscles pulling at him as he slides in, and out, and in again.

His thumb moves up to brush against my clit, harder now;.Oh, my God.

The twin assaults make my knees buckle.

I want to buck against him.  
Every muscle in my body wants to writhe.  
I'm going crazy in an elevator full of strangers!

Slowly, I slide my left hand into his trouser pocket.

Partly to distract myself. Partly because I have to touch him or go crazy.

I feel his fingers pause their ministrations as my hand inches closer to his cock.

As I take him in my hand, just as I've always imagined, he shoves two fingers deep inside me.

I'm not going to make it.  
I will simply shatter into a million pieces.

I massage the head of his cock with my fingertips as his thumb steps up its assault on my clit, flicking it from side to side until I have to bite my lip against a moan.

My pussy is clenching and gripping his fingers as he slides them between my lips again and again. My every muscle feels like steel.

I'm starting to panic.  
I'm getting so close to orgasm.  
God, how am I going to do this without letting anyone know?

Before I can even form a plan, his thumb begins a series of tight little circles against my clit, fully designed to make me crazy.

I grip his cock firmly in my palm and squeeze and release and squeeze and release as my orgasm builds, and builds, and suddenly its cresting and my pussy clenches, hard, around his fingers as my clit throbs and throbs and throbs against his thumb.

Oh, y God.  
This is...  
I can't...  
It takes everything I have not to moan out loud.

By the time I come back to myself, we are nearly at the 67th floor – our stop. By some miracle, we're alone in the elevator.

He leans over to pick up his laptop and turns to me, a devilish smile on his face. His lips brush mine lightly.

"See you later Sakura." he whispers in my ear and kisses me, and then exits the elevator, leaving me alone pondering on what just happened. I slowly leave the elevator and head to my desk.

_End Lemon_

Later that day during lunch im sitting at my desk, when I look up to see him standing over me smiling "hey sakura" I open my mouth and no sound comes out.o god common I've got to sound at least a little bit intelligent "um hey Li what you up to?" he smirks "o come now after what's happened you can at least call me Syaoran "so_ his names Syaoran? _"Um ok Syaoran",smiling he sits on my desk and leans in to meet my mouth _Im so glad no one else is here. _He pulled away and smiled"I was wondering, how about dinner at my place ill pick you up at 7?" _omg he's asking me out _"Sure, I live 23 Chesurd Road" smiling he kissed me again "meet you then" and then got up and walked away.

_End Flash Back_

_Who would have guessed we would marry and spend two wonderful years together? _She leaned in and kissed his lips, he started to stir awake and opened his eyes "Morning honey" He kissed her hard on the lips, all the passion they had for each other came out, only when they needed air did they pull away "I love you Syaoran" smiling he kissed her forehead "I love you to Sakura". They lay there in each others embrace, not needing to say a word, just being happy to be in each others company.

_Flash Black_

(18 months later) I walked into the restaurant where Syaoran asked to meet me, when a tall waiter walked up to me asking my name "um Sakura Kinomoto" he bowed and lead me to a room near the back of the restaurant. I stepped in and my eyes grew in amazement _wow_ I breathed he continued to walk to a small balcony which had a table set for two and was lit with candles; actually the whole balcony was lit with candles and fairy lights. "It's beautiful" the waiter smiled at me and walked away to get the menus. I sat there in silence and waited maybe five minutes and still no one came back, puzzled I got up and walked into the room just off the balcony, it was a smallish room with a seating area and a bar, much more fancier than the restaurant, which was hard to believe as it was five star. I stood there for a little while, until I heard soft music start to play, the waiter walked back in smiled at me, set the menus down and walked out, puzzled I walked over to the balcony again and the music grew louder, I stood there wandering were Syaoran was until I felt a arm go round my waist and someone kissing my neck. I knew instantly it was Syaoran "What took you so long?" he asked "What I've been here for the last 10 minutes?" "I know that but im asking what took you so long to just stand here at the balcony?" he turned me around and smiled _god how I love that smile it makes me go weak at the knees_ I smiled back and kissed him, after we separated he sat me down on the chair and got on one knee _what's he up to?_" Sakura we have known each other for a while now, and no other woman has made me feel the way you do. Will you do me the honours of marrying me?" I gasped and knelt on the floor next to him, I looked into his eyes _god how can I say non to him I love him to much _I leant in and kissed him and pulled away and whispered "I will" his smile grew and he drew me into the most passionate kiss we've ever had .

_End Flash Back_

"What you thinking about?" asked Syaoran "Oh just the day of our first date and the day you proposed to me" he smirked and looked down at me "Sakura do you ever regret becoming my wife?" I sat up quickly and gave him a questioning look "Of course not! Why do you ask?" he smirked "No reason just curious" I smiled _two can play like that _"The question is do you ever regret becoming my husband?" his smile grew "Of course not" he leant in and kissed me and we slowly layed down on the bed he whispered in my ear "So when do we start a family?" and smirked I laughed and kissed him whispering "Right now".

The End

* * *

**Author:** Yes I know it wasn't the best lemon ever but I've never written one before.

**Sakura:** Well I didn't think it was that bad, I had fun in that elevator

**Syaoran:** I would be hurt if you hadn't!

**Everyone:** laughing

**Author:** Anyways plez r&r and ill try to make a new story soon. NO FLAMES


End file.
